Todo tiene su limite
by Lady Kaagome
Summary: Por una pelea absurda, todo lleva al engaño y desengaño, pero..realmente el amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa? ella lo duda, ya que todo tiene su limite y ella lamentablemente, a llegado al suyo.


**Hola mis lectores favoritos! ya sé, me quieren cocinar cual pavo de navidad! lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto tiempo en publicar.. digamos que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y carecía de inspiración necesaria como para poder publicar algo decente, pero bueno! aquí estamos otra vez! con esta mini historia, la verdad solo hice este capitulo, no se si seguirla y hacerla mas larga o no, eso se lo dejo a ustedes! en fin no los retraso más!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi!**

Me canse

Lo detestaba, claro que lo detestaba, y como no hacerlo?! era un idiota de los que ya no había, primero era amable, luego se volvía malhumorado, después tierno y casi..cariñoso? y después frio como el polo sur, dios! quien lo entendía? un día era negro y al otro blanco, agrrr estaba Harta! no cansada no era suficiente, estaba cansada!, cansada de ser la que soportaba todo, harta de ser el juguete del día, de ser en un momento todo y luego nada, de ser la primera..y luego..la segunda.

Suspiro pesadamente con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos marrones, negando con la cabeza, no, no tenia que pensar así, el era así desde que lo conoció hace mas de 4 años, y además..de donde lo de segunda? si ellos estaban ''juntos''? tal vez eran los celos, si seguramente era eso. Sonrío un poco más tranquila, se puede decir que era bipolar no? pero ya, el también tenía la culpa, pero en todo caso ella también por no ver cuando la quería y la valoraba, así que se levanto dispuesta a buscarlo, ella creía en él, no se dejaría abatir por las dudas ni los miedos, ella lo amaba y el a ella o no? entonces, no había porque temer.

Fue corriendo al bosque dispuesta a buscarlo para hablar y arreglar esa pequeña pelea, esa pequeña pelea matutina, que a pesar de ser una de muchas últimamente, está en especial los había dejado mal y abatidos, pero no era toda su culpa..el estaba cambiando, de repente un día era de una forma y al otro de otra, y a veces tardaba en llegar a casa.. y cuando se lo dijo..se puso tenso, muy tenso y eso hizo que sus dudas y miedos se intensificaran llegando al punto de que ambos gritaron hasta que terminaron cada uno yéndose en la dirección contraria.

InuYasha..seguirás enfadado? -suspiro mirando a todos lados, realmente quería encontrar a su esposo, pero aun que busco y busco por todo el lugar, por todos esos lugares que el frecuentaba siempre, no lo encontraba y se estaba empezando a angustiar un poco.-

Siguió buscando por todos lados hasta que se hizo de noche y aun que lo busco y lo busco, no lo encontró, estaba asustada, y si la había dejado? y si le había pasado algo?, paso por su casa y tampoco lo vio y sintió aun mas angustia recorrer todo su ser , así que empezó a correr y a correr buscándolo por todas partes, gritando su nombre y aun sin respuesta y en el momento en el que se iba a dar por vencida simplemente, escucho un ruido, que iba a acompañado por risas y suspiros, curiosa como era fue a ver de qué se trataba se asomo escondida detrás de un árbol al ver lo que pasaba, pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía y era destrozado sin piedad alguna, sintió sus ojos arder y su vista nublarse por las espesas lagrimas que caerían como cascadas por sus mejillas, ningún dolor en este mundo se podía reflejar tan bien..como en esos opacados ojos marrones, después de semejante espectáculo que tenía en frente.

Su InuYasha..Aquel por el que daría la vida, el que le juro protegerla, amarla, respetarla y por sobre todo jamás hacerle daño, estaba ahí, tendido en el pasto junto a su verdadero amor, Kikyo, riendo, dándose besos, y por cómo estaban era obvio..obvio que habían estado juntos en todo el sentido de la palabra, no había dolor más grande que el que atravesaba su corazón, simplemente..se quedo ahí, mirando, observando..cansada, siendo totalmente masoquista.

 _ **Tu para mí siempre fuiste el primero**_

 _ **Yo siempre tuve el segundo lugar**_

 _ **Te di mi vida de tiempo completo y sin preguntar..**_

Tal vez enserio se estaba volviendo masoquista, porque para aguantar ver semejante acto, simplemente tienes que estar loca y ella seguramente hace demasiado tiempo que lo estaba, lentamente se oculto en el árbol aguantando las ganas de gritar, de ir y decirle todas sus malditas verdades, pero no..no valía la pena arruinar tan encantadora ''velada'', así que simplemente se fue caminando en silencio, agradeciendo que esa noche, era luna nueva y el tendría los sentidos tan poco desarrollados que nunca notaria ni sabría en ningún momento, que ella lo vio.

 _ **Tu para mí como el sol de mañana**_

 _ **Yo para ti solo la obscuridad**_

 _ **Y por tenerte me hice la esclava**_

 _ **De tu falsedad..**_

Al alejarse lo suficiente de aquel lugar, camino sin rumbo alguno, simplemente dejando detrás de sí un rastro de lagrimas, dolor y recuerdos. Llego al árbol sagrado y recordó el día en el que lo conoció sintiendo no dolor si no rencor, por haberla utilizado, por haber jugado así con ella y entonces empezó a comprender que era su culpa, que había sido ingenua y que ese maldito no merecía sus lagrimas; seco cada una de ellas y sus ojos se volvieron opacos pero sin rastros de dolor o algún sentimiento, simplemente se veían cansados.

 _ **Ya no quiero gastarme la vida en esta soledad..**_

 _ **Estoy cansados mis ojos**_

 _ **Mis labios**_

 _ **Mi cuerpo de noches desiertas**_

 _ **Estoy cansada de ser la que siempre perdona y que siempre te espera.**_

Con ese pensamiento se permitió sonreír, no de felicidad, ni de tristeza, era una sonrisa bacía, poco a poco se levanto y con una última mirada al árbol sagrado se encamino al pozo, no se quedaría en ese mundo para vivir esa farsa, donde ella era su vida o su amor cuando a él se le daba la gana, no, ella se iría, se iría para valerse por sí misma, para dejar atrás cada momento doloroso que con el vivió pero antes de irse haría una cosa más.

 _ **Están cansadas mis fuerzas**_

 _ **Mis manos**_

 _ **Mis ganas de un amor a medias**_

Ya terminado todo, camino al pozo en silencio dejándose llevar por la suave brisa; llegando al pozo, miro su profundidad para sentarse y tirarse de una buena vez pero antes se dio vuelta mirando el paisaje una última vez para susurrar suavemente ''hasta nunca'' para luego tirarse dentro del pozo haciendo que una luz violeta iluminara por un momento la zona, hasta que poco a poco, todo volvió a quedar en penumbras.

Al día siguiente, él, InuYasha, buscando a su esposa, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, estaba tan sagrado por la ira al saber que ella desconfiaba de él que no dudo en aceptar estar en los brazos de Kikyo, aun que eso no justificaba nada, le había sido infiel y realmente rezaba que por milagro divino, jamás se enterara de eso.

Kagome! estas aquí? -Entro a la casa, a esa casa que era de los dos desde el momento que juraron vivir juntos, pero lamentablemente, ella no estaba, no había rastro de su aroma, ni de sus cosas, solo una nota en medio de una mesita; con el corazón en la mano, agarro la nota y empezó a leerla, y cuando termino la dejo caer, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida, un maldito estúpido y mal nacido.

En el piso, se podía distinguir la delicada letra de Kagome , que se podía distinguir perfectamente que era lo que decía dicha carta:

''InuYasha:

Realmente ni pienses en buscarme, me fui a mi casa, a MI verdadera casa, porque este lugar que compartí contigo, realmente nunca fue un hogar, nunca estabas, siempre actuabas de manera diferente conmigo, un día eras tierno y al otro eras mas frió que el hielo, no volví para volver a sentir la soledad de no tenerte, volví para estar contigo, pero aun que en los primeros momentos, fue como un sueño, todos tenemos que caer en la realidad o no? y la realidad es esta, adiós InuYasha, se muy feliz con Kikyo y si, los vi, ayer en la noche, vaya manera de cumplir tu promesa eh? en fin sean felices o mejor aún..váyanse los dos al infierno, gracias por enseñarme cosas, que el amor puede ser hermoso pero a la vez doloroso, si no me fui antes, fue porque tenía fe en que solucionaríamos todo, pero la verdad me mentía a mí misma, porque no es así y si me fui fue porque _**Estoy cansada de ser tu mujer nada más cuando tu lo deseas**_ , quiero amor de verdad, un amor de verdad y no a ti, realmente me decepcionaste y bueno, simplemente no intentes ir a buscarme porque el poso esta sellado y jamás pienso abrirlo, sin más que decir, me despido de ti, porque _me canse_ de vivir esta farsa, hasta nunca

Con los más sinceros odios Kagome Higurashi.''

 **Continuara** **..?**

 **Como ya les dije, depende de ustedes si se queda así nada más o la seguimos! Contesten en un Reviews! abrazo a todos y nos vemos!**

 _ **Lady Kaagome**_


End file.
